


Life’s a Game

by Cat58



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, It’s Not That Bad I Swear, No Fandoms Here Just Sadness, Wow I Sound Depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat58/pseuds/Cat58
Summary: Can everyone survive in the cruel environment when a disaster strikes?





	Life’s a Game

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a fandom work I just got bored xD  
> I didn’t know you could do a non-fandom related story but I saw someone else do it so... I’m jumping on the board wagon

 

  Blood speckled her rather innocent looking face, the blood ruined her complexion.  
  She was five when it started and has been living for six years in this mess.  
She could shoot a gun, she could hunt, she could talk herself out of anything, but most of all she was smart.  
She always had a quick hand, she never hesitated to take the shot. She always managed to shoot first or just simply start talking. When she talked people usually saw it her way, actually people always saw it her way...until one didn’t.  
The gun felt cool on her hand. The innocence was taken from her years ago but in that millisecond you could tell she was thinking of all the good things in her life. Honestly that list could be done in a millisecond. But you could tell she was searching for something... someone.... but She has killed.she has watched people suffer.  
  So much has happened to her.

  What was good to think about?

  The corpses she piled up along roads?

  The two men she killed with a single bullet because they were standing in sequence?

  Maybe it’s her cruel backstory and how it was amazing she survived?  
Surviving alone with only her wits?

  Or maybe it’s that she figured out she could kill while still being able to sleep at night?

  Are those things to be proud of?

  She didn’t know, she grew up like this.But she wasn’t thinking about morals. How could she? Should she?  
The man pulled the gun out quicker then her. She had said the wrong thing. For the first time ever she said the wrong thing.  
  By the time the trigger was pulled their was nothing anyone could do but watch and listen as a girl fell.As a gun shot rang. You could see the bullet dance in slow motion almost as if... as if you were fast enough you could just stop it. You could save her. But you can’t and you get to watch the girl get shot right there. Apologies flooded the mans mouth, because of course he accidentally pulled the trigger. He accidentally killed the girl now laying on the ground blood pouring out of her wound in her head. He accidentally pulled out his gun. He accidentally shot a girl that accidentally said one word to many. He accidentally killed the eleven year old girl he knew nothing about. Accident.it was all an accident.Oh, but none spilled out because you can’t apologize to a corpse, in fact the only thing spilling was the sticky red substance that her head wound drooled.

  The only thing he did was stare, sputtering nonsense.  
  
  Her complexion relaxed, her eyes forever staring at the unforgiving light of the sun.  
  Her mouth slightly gaped open as if taking one last breath but the man made that impossible. The bullet wound between her eyes leaving proof of what this man did to this girl. Shot her. Killed her. Murdered her. But somehow... somehow she looked the happiest she’s ever been. Maybe she was....But I mean who knows because words flashed on the screen.... your screen....and you have to put her through it again...

 

>             GAME OVER. Try again?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I have to start writing better stuff. xD I have an issue...


End file.
